A Different World, A Different Adventure
by Demon Ragna
Summary: AU, Luffy begins his adventure to find new friends as he starts his High School life beginning in Class F with the dream of one day reaching the top by working his way up to Class A
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone well I know there's already a few fics around them being based in school but hoping you guys wouldn't mind another one I thought I'd have a shot at one also I'm still trying to work some stuff out like names for the school and town they live in which if anyone has good names for them then please let me know as I've yet to come up with one but in mean the time I'll let you read the first chapter and I hope what you enjoy what I've done so far.

* * *

One Morning Luffy awoke to the rays of the sun shining through the window and to the sound of his Brother snoring away on the bed bunk above him which he had always been jealous of because he had always wanted to sleep on the top bunk but Ace always played the big brother card meaning in this case that he gets the top bunk because of the fact that he's the older one

As he sat up in his bed he remembered today was his first day at High School which he had mixed emotions about as he looked forward to making new friends but wasn't looking forward to all the school work as he just found it a total bore

It was then his Grandpa Garp burst into the room shouting out "Wake up you lazy bums, get dressed, clean your teeth and get your breakfast"

"Umnumnumnum Oh you're so good girl umnumnum ZZZZzzzz" said Ace in his sleep as he turned over

This made Garp blow a blood vessel as his eyes whitened over as he then marched over to the sleeping Ace grapping him putting him on his shoulders and applied the Torture Rack Submission wrestling move rudely awakening Ace

"AHHH Jii-jii what the hell ARGHHHH" grunted Ace in pain and then saying in submission "Let go Let go Let go ARGH I give I give"

At these words Garp dropped Ace to the floor and told Ace "And I don't ever want to hear that talk again"

"Hey I can't help what I say in my sleep, if you didn't keep barging in every morning to wake us up then it wouldn't happen then would it" pointed out Ace annoyed

"Because if I didn't you'd sleep all bloody day" yelled Garp

"He has a point Ace" agreed Luffy joining in the conversation

"Oi don't join his side" said Ace annoyed

"Eh enough of this boys just clean your teeth and come down for breakfast" demanded Garp as he walked out

At this Luffy and Ace got dressed and then went to clean their teeth and then went down for breakfast

When Luffy and Ace sat down at the table for breakfast they noticed that there was 2 bowls and a spoon for each of them and some cereal and milk out

They looked over to Garp who was frying some bacon

"Eh Jii-jii how come we're not having a fry up for breakfast too?" asked Ace

"You Boys don't have time for that Luffy needs to get to school are your going to drop him off before you go to work whilst I have a fry up sound good cause it definitely sounds good to me" said Garp as he went onto laugh

"You What!? Who said I would do that" yelled back Ace annoyed

"I just did are you deaf" said Garp

"No Sausages… No Bacon… NO MEAT!" said Luffy in dismay as the world crumbled around him

"Yes there's meat but it's my meat and you aint having none of it" said Garp as he went on to laugh

"I aint going to school without having meat" declared Luffy

"Oh yes you are" affirmed Garp

"Yada no meat no school" denied Luffy childishly

"You'll do what I say cause I aint having you become no delinquent" commanded Garp

"Yada" refused Luffy

"What!? Then I have no choice but to give you a hard lesson in love" yelled Garp launching himself towards Luffy and then connecting with his Fist of Love knocking Luffy out for way past the ten count

Then turning his attention to Ace and notified him "And unless you want some too then you'll do what I say and take Luffy to school before work"

"Erh fine" said Ace annoyed as he put cereal in his bowl

"Good and you'll be doing it every morning from now" said Garp as he walked back to continue making his own breakfast

"What!?" said Ace in anger

"What is their a problem?" said Garp as he stared intensely at Ace

"Err no" back downed Ace not wanting to receive the same punishment as he then went onto pour milk on his cereal and began eating, after falling asleep a few times he was finally done, he then slung a still knocked out Luffy over his shoulder, grabbed his and Luffys stuff and headed to his car to drive Luffy to school before he went to work as instructed

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit short but it seemed a good place to leave it whilst I figure out some names unless of course as I mentioned anyone can help me out with that then I would really appreciate it and also sorry about Ace being OOC but I just thought that was really funny sorry.

Another thing is that I can't decide If I like the title of the story so let me know if it works for any of you or if I should change it.

But anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone before this chapter begins I want to explain my idea for this story to get everyone's opinion whether it's good or not anyway the idea I'm going to use from a anime I've been watching recently called "Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts" where the classes are ranked from A to F, with the smarter students, those who scored better in the placement exam, go to class A and have better facilities than those classes below it - B to F. The quality of facilities progressively go down until class F is reached, with the worst facilities of the six classes that year level.

And also I plan to use the summoning battle system but instead of summoning a avatar the characters will be able to use there own powers from the anime like during the battles for example Luffy will be able to use his devil fruit powers and Zoros shinais will turn into swords.

So yeah I plan to use these two ideas though I plan to make some changes to suit my story like I'm not going to make it so a characters strength is based of continuous test exam scores because Luffy wouldn't stand a chance and with the class placements I'm going to make it that the class placements are done by how well they did in a exam and a pre-evaluation of how good there physical abilities are in battle which my plan to do there is that Luffys power of stretching was seen as usless and he's not very smart so he gets stuck in class F but of course he plans to prove them all wrong of course well with his physical abilities of his powers at least.

So let me know what you think because before I get into writing the story I would really like to know if you all like the sound of this anyway I hope as able to explain it all to you and hopefully I didn't miss anything out but for please enjoy reading chapter 2.

* * *

"Yo Little Brother wake up we're here" told Ace whilst shaking Luffy to try and wake him

Luffy weakly woke up to this as he felt his stomach grumbling in hunger and then saying weakly "So Hungry"

Ace chuckled before saying "Well it your own fault Luff you shouldn't have crossed the old man"

"But I wanted my meat I always have meat for breakfast" complained Luffy

"What meal do you have when you don't have meat" laughed Ace

"None of them shishishi" said Luffy cheering up

"Ok Luffy well I gotta get going but I'll seeya later ok" said Ace remembering he best get to work

"Ok thanks Nii-san seeya later" said Luffy getting out the car and then waving goodbye as his Brother drove away

"So I'm finally here" said Luffy looking at his new school Kaizoku High but then his stomach growled loudly reminding him how hungry he was as he then started losing his strength and then weakly saying again "So Hungry"

Another boy who just made his way onto the school grounds noticed Luffy hunched over so he went up to him and asked "Hey are you alright?"

Luffy looked at what seemed to be another student of school as he wore the same uniform he did but also he was wearing a Bandanna with glasses over the top of it

"Hungry… need meat" replied Luffy weakly

The boy chuckled and the asked "You woke up late too huh? and missed breakfast as well I take cause I sure did as well" chuckling again and then continuing "I'm going to have to get used to the early mornings again" He then noticed his words went unheard and thought to himself 'Wow is that hungry that he didn't hear a single thing I said' he then decided he should help out by giving him his Bento he bought on the way here because he could always just get something else from the schools cafeteria

"Here have this" offered the boy offering his bento

Luffy eyes widening and his mouth drooling at the notice of food and said in suprise "Seriously I can have this"

"Yeah sure go ahead" confirmed the boy with a smile

Luffy then took the bento and started devouring away at the food with his free hand not caring for he was so hungry

The sight of this had the boy laughing as he thought 'He's a strange one this one is I think I like him' then remembering he had yet to introduce himself he went on to do so "I haven't introduced myself yet have I the names Coby"

"Luffy" replied Luffy as he continued to chow down making Coby chuckle again

"Well it was nice meeting you Luffy but I best get going because I hear my teacher is quite strict so I don't want to be late" said Coby

Luffy finished off the last grains of rice and then said "Ok thanks Coby hopefully I'll seeya around"

"Yeah I hope so too seeya Luffy" said Coby as he walked off

'I think I like this place already' thought Luffy smiling to himself happy at the kindness shown to him by Coby hoping that he'd find many others like him and have a big group friends to hang out with as he then walked towards the school himself to start his first day at Kaizoku High

* * *

Well sorry that there wasn't much to this chapter but like I said earlier I want to know what everyone thinks so let me know in a review if you wish or even a pm if you want which ever you prefer also I hope you like the school name I thought it sounded quite good after I remembered how pirate is said in Japanese thanks to the Pirate Warriors games.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm happy to see that as it seems from the reviews you like what the idea I purposed in the last chapter so I confirm to you that is what I'm going to go with I just hope I can pull it off cause I'm worrying that I might be aiming to big but I'll give it a shot either way so here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it

* * *

As Luffy walked into Kaizoku High he made his way to the reception, he noticed a redheaded girl already there seemingly angry at something but as far as he could tell the receptionist could do nothing for her from the occasional shake of the head he noticed

As he slowly made his way over as he was not to sure whether he wanted to get involved as for some unknown reason to him he found the redheaded girl unexplainably scary but as things would turn out it seemed she had finally given up as she now marched off obviously still unhappy as her problem had not been resolved

Now Luffy picking up the pace had reached the reception desk the receptionist who he knew now was called Makino from the name tag that she had on asked him "How may I help you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Class F just checking in and also I'd like directions to my classroom please" asked Luffy grinning widely proud of himself

Makimo at this thought 'He's strangly happy to say he's in the lowest ranked class'

"Hey Makimo, wanna go on a date later" asked the redheaded man who unnoticeably had just come up to the reception desk

"Not round the students Shanks" whispered Makimo

Shanks then took notice of Luffy and after a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head said "Sorry kid didn't seeya there"

"So cool" gasped Luffy at the sight of the straw hat that sat upon the head of Shanks

"Huh? What was that kid?" questioned Shanks

"You're straw hat it's so cool!" said Luffy gleefully

"Oh you really think so, thanks kid no ones ever said that before" said Shanks now laughing happily

"Ah Shanks-sensei in fact Luffy here is a student of yours" notified Makimo

"Oh is that so kid, so you've landed at the bottom of the barrel huh, but don't worry you're in my care now and if anything I can assure you it'll be hell of a time" comforted Shanks before laughing again

"Huh? Bottom of the barrel?" asked Luffy clueless what Shanks was getting at

"Eh? Don't you know? Class F is the lowest ranked class" informed Shanks calming down

"Nani? But F is higher then A it's the eh… wait… A..B..C..D..E..F" argued Luffy as he then used his fingers to figure out where F was in the alphabet and once he had figured it out he said "It's the 6th letter in the… the… letter thingy"

"That would be the alphabet Luffy" informed Shanks face palming as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Yeah that thing" said Luffy

"You're correct about that Luffy but I'm sorry to tell you that this school considers that A is ranked the highest and F is the lowest" informed Makimo sad to have to break this to Luffy as he had already started to grow on her

Luffy just stood there with his jaw dropped in shock of what he had just learned that all this time he had been placed in the lowest ranked class whilst he though he had been placed in the highest

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way kid but we need to get going, class starts any second" informed Shanks as he placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder

"R…right" answered Luffy still feeling down

"Come on kid it's not so bad it'll be fun I promise" said Shanks trying to cheer Luffy up as he put his arm around him

"Ok" replied Luffy still unhappy as he went with Shanks to class F as Makimo watched them leave she thought to herself as she smiled 'Don't worry about it to much Luffy if you try hard enough then just maybe one day you will be Class A after all'

* * *

Well hope you don't mind but I'll probably stick to shorter chapters if that's cool I hope any of you don't mind.

Also I hoped you liked chapter 3 and if you would please let me know what you think in the reviews ok thanks.


End file.
